Always Iowa
by thelastpinksock
Summary: Ivy finds herself in bed with Karen. Oops.


**A/N: New guilty pleasure is Karen x Ivy. check out my fanart for this story i will put a link on my profile :) enjoy**

* * *

Ivy slowly opened her eyes. She felt sore everywhere, her head pounded and her stomach was doing back-flips. Quickly glancing at the clock through heavy eyes, it was only 3:15 in the morning. She groaned and rolled back over sticking face in her pillow trying to block out the city lights shone that through the window.

"What?" A flowery voice whispered from beside her, Ivy's head flew up out of her pillow. Big brown eyes were staring at her through the darkness. _Karen? _Ivy backtracked through the events that got her into her apartment realizing she could not recall most of them. "Something wrong?" She moved a little closer. Ivy squinted in the small amount of light the window provided, it was clear that Karen wasn't wearing anything.

"…How…uh…Why are you…um?" Ivy stammered as she looked down at herself, silently beginning to curse as she realized, she too, was just as naked as Karen. The only thing between Ivy and Karen's bare flesh was the silky grey sheets.

"You don't remember?" She sounded surprised, Ivy was just annoyed. She did not want to be in bed with Karen. She didn't even want to imagine what they did together in that bed. "Well we saw each other at the club… remember? We danced."

Ivy had some recollection of grinding against someone. This wasn't like her at all, she never got intoxicated enough to forget everything she did the night before. She was smarter than that. And she was smart enough to know not to sleep with her worst enemy. She despised Karen, every inch of her being. Yet she couldn't help but feel a small rush when she looked at her through the shadows. Silently cursing to herself again she just shook her head, answering Karen's question.

"Oh… Well you brought me back here…"

"I figured that one out, _Iowa_." Ivy snapped as she flopped onto her back, holding the sheets tightly to her chest. "I'm not stupid."

"I never said you where." Karen replied, still resting comfortably on her side basking in Ivy's beauty.

"Well you think it." Ivy huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Ivy knew this was just another one of Karen's clever games that would somehow result in her losing her job. Karen just sighed.

"Ivy you have the part. This isn't a competition anymore…" Ivy glanced over at her quickly. "I rather us be friends… and under these circumstances I think we have made it past that point. Also I really would like you to call me something other than Iowa."

Ivy just rolled her eyes catching another glance at Karen. The window pane left small streaks of shadow to silhouette across Karen's body. Over the next ten minutes, Ivy found herself glancing over more and more often. It was getting difficult to look away. She was curious about what she apparently got to experience only hours before. What did she look like under those sheets? Probably like every other normal woman, why would she be any different? Ivy hadn't slept with a woman before, none that she could remember anyway. But she easily assumed most women had the same basic features with just a different twist on things.

They both made eye contact, Karen's eyes where no longer doe like and innocent. They where dark and filled with lust, Ivy took a deep breath. She didn't know if she should stay still or jump out of bed and run. Karen didn't move, just look at her from afar her dark eyes gleaming in the city lights. The familiar rush of sensations had returned from before, ones Ivy kept trying to forget. It took only seconds for Karen to recognize the look Ivy was giving her. And just another for her to quickly pull herself on top of Ivy. Her warm breath grazing across Ivy's luscious neck, she could see every freckle covering her now pink cheeks. Ivy lay frozen unable to form words as the brunette lowered her lips toward her own. They met quickly, slowly melting into each other. Ivy's hand gently made its way up to interlace into Karen's hair, keeping their lips connected. It was different then kissing Derek. Karen's lips were soft and delicate, it was a nice change. Karen ran her tongue cross Ivy's swollen bottom lip, a small moan escaped Ivy's lips as Karen's tongue clashed with hers. They both pulled away taking ragged breathes, Ivy never could of imagined something like this feeling so good. Karen just smirked and kissed down Ivy's jaw, "the great Ivy Lynn speechless?" She said breathily as she made herself comfortable straddling Ivy's waist.

"Shut up Iowa." Ivy hisses as dug her nails into Karen's hips, allowing her to grind up against her. She needed this, badly. She didn't know why, maybe because Derek was ignoring her lately. Frankly, she didn't care at the moment, as she arched her back. Just this little amount of contact with Karen already had her all wound up. Karen pulled away once more, a small smile crossed her face. "Fuck! IOWA!" Ivy felt herself slowly slip away. She couldn't let that happen, she needed to feel Karen again. Everywhere.

Quickly rolling Karen over onto her back, she growled and kissed down her long neck. Strands of hair stuck to her neck with the help of the small beads of sweat collecting there. Karen's nails made red streaks on Ivy's skin as they traveled down her body. A ragged cry escaped Ivy's lips as she grabbed the headboard in front of her. She continued to mumble profanity as Karen began to build her back up to the point of release. Ivy rocked into Karen's hand one last time before screaming out her name in ecstasy then collapsing next to her. Ivy felt Karen's soft lips kiss her. "Ready for round three?" Karen chuckled as she continued to kiss her. Ivy smirked back.

"Always Iowa."


End file.
